Dark Experiment
by magicksparkle
Summary: A small girl, raised by humans, born in a lab? A test tube baby made from the DNA of a Daratrazanoff. She comes in contact with the undead at fifteen when he seeks her hand, She refuses and he slaughters her parents, leaving her nothing more than a white rose. A promise, a threat, a vow. She runs for three years before she finds herself in the Carpathian Mts and meets her family.
1. Chapter 1

** The buzzing of the old neon sign was like pounding nails into Isis' head. She laid on the cool sheets of the bed, too hot to pull up the covers. Her red hair, usually the color of ruby, now an auburn from the sweat that dripped down its tendrils to puddle on the floor. **

** A knock sounded at the door and she groaned. The sun was high in the sky and it took all her energy not to burn and stay awake that she did not regulate her body temperature. She answered the door slowly, wary of any visitors, there was n one even in the hall. Isis scanned, no one near enough to have knocked. It could only mean...  
Isis spun to find a single white rose with a red ribbon in a bow on the stem. It was him again. She stared at the rose, her eyes glazed with memories.  
**

** Isis was a small girl, only four and she wandered the science lab. It had been her home since before she was born, a test tube baby. She never spoke, but she grazed the scientist's thoughts. They thought she was a freak, a monster, but it was a breakthrough to have created her. They were going to kill her before she got too strong, afraid of her powers. Isis ran to the only scientist who genuinely cared for her, loved her as her own child. The woman was in the hall, reading a paper by herself when Isis grabbed onto her legs. **

** "They are going to kill me." Isis whispered the words, her first spoken words and Rose, took heed. She smuggled the girl out that night and started a life on the run with her husband Jack, who had come to love Isis through Rose's stories. **

** Years later, Isis was fifteen, a man strode into the room, his hair was thinning, his eyes sunken, the scariest man she had ever seen.**

** "I have come to take your daughter in marriage." He spoke, his voice oily and evil. **

** "No, She is not an abject to be given away." Jack spoke firmly, his last mistake. Three nights later he was killed and a white rose with a red ribbon attached was found on his body, the rose petals made red with his blood. a week later her mother. Isis had been on the hunt since then. At eighteen she was getting tired of running. Since the death of her parents three years ago she received over eight hundred roses, tucked in her jacket pockets, on her kitchen table.**

** Isis moved quickly, she grabbed her bag and ran through the shower before dressing in enough clothes to cover every inch of her skin, besides her face, which was shaded by a large brimmed hat.**

** "Ma'am, are you alright?" Isis looked up to see a young man standing beside her, concern shining in his eyes. **

** "No, no I am fine. Thank you sir." She smiled reassuringly at him but her eyes were streaming and burning. She needed to go somewhere but she was lost. She landed in Romania the night before and was planning her next move when she was interrupted. She looked toward the forest and knew she would at least get to ground for the next few hours before sundown. The trees and the earth sang to her, welcoming her home and she smiled. She found a deep cave, filled with crystals and deeper still, a hot spring. She slipped into the hot water after sheding her clothes. A deep sigh escaping her lips and after bathing she laid down to sleep the rest of the day. **

** As the sun set Isis woke, aware now that someone stirred beneath the earth. She clothed herself in blue jeans, botdf shirt and converse high tops. A man and woman strode into the room, their laughter echoing off the walls and poor Isis stood, hoping she could sneak out but as the couple entered they looked immediatly at her and froze. The man stepped infront of the female and stood, posied to pounce. Isis stared, more afraid than she had ever been. The man's black hair billowed around him, as if a breeze whirled around him. His eyes were black and cold, his dress upperclass. The woman had red hair, frizzy red hair and she was just as afraid as Isis looked. **

** "Who are you?" The man demanded. the anger struck at Isis and she was close to tears. **

** "Isis. Please sir, I only wish to leave, I swear. Please let me leave." Isis begged, tears slipping down her cheeks. The man stopped short, surprised at her reaction. He probed at her mind and though she kept her history locked away so no man could find out her secret, he felt her fear and desperation. He dropped his guard and to Isis' surprise, he bowed. **

** "My name is Jaqcues, I can do no other than aid you. What are you doing here?" **

** "Seeking safety from- seeking shade from the suns rays, afraid I got lost in the forest and I was tired and sought shelter here. **

** "Please, if you would, take me to the village so I could keep on my way." She said, trying to keep her voice even.  
**

** "Safety? I can not set you to the village this late, for it would be dangerous and a folly on my part. I therefore must take you to my brother's home which is close by. Let us be off." He said and swept his arm toward the cavern exit. They walked the whole way, he did not know of her abilities. She having learned to hide away that part of her to avoid detection by the undead, though she knew he was Carpathian, along with his woman, she was not taking chances. They arrived at the house after only twenty minutes of walking and his brother was on the porch.  
**

** "Jacques, what are you doing here? You are to be out, that is why I have your child." He joked.  
**

** "I found a girl. She was in the cavern. She seeks the village to continue on her journey, but it is dangerous at night, and I did not want her alone in the village." Jacques replied. "Isis, this is my brother, Mikhail Dubrinski, and his second in command Gregori Daratrazanoff." Jacques said and motioned to a man who stood in shadow on the porch.  
**

** "What was his last name?" Isis stammered.**

** "Daratrazanoff, mouthful I know but he sticks to it."**

** "It is not a mouthful, its, its beautiful" Isis whispered. Mikhail and jacques looked at her, surprised and concerned. Gregori stepped off the porch and approached her to bow.**

** "Thank you Isis. Your compliment means much." He stated as he rose.  
**

** "What do you like about his name but not ours?" Jacques asked with mock anger.**

** "Bucaues yours is not mine." Isis replied simply and looked into Gregori's eyes, those beautiful silver eyes. **

** "What?" Mikhail asked, shocked into taking a step back. **

** "My name is Isis Daratrazanoff."**

** "Whoa re your parents?" Mikhail asked, eager to find more hunters. **

** "I do not have parents. I have two people who tried to raise me but were killed."**

** "Are they not your parents?"**

** "They saved me. I never had birth parents since I was never born. I am- I am a," tears sprung to Isis' eyes, sobs wracked her body. "I am a test tube baby. Fully Carpathian, yet born in a lab. A disgrace to nature and a monster to mankind. They were going to kill me when Jack and Rose saved me. Rose took me home and started a life on the run for me. When I was fifteen a man came and asked for my hand in marriage, Rose and Jack told him no. He killed Jack first. a week later Rose. I have been on the run ever since. He can get to me though. He leaves me presents. A white rose with a red ribbon bow. He can get to me at any time but he loves torturing me. Please. May I please go to the village now? i need to keep moving." Isis pleaded as she wiped away the tears that continued to slip from her eyes. **

** "We can no longer allow that." Mikhail told her. **

** "Please. If I do not keep moving the man will come here, You do not want your child in there to get hurt do you? Or your wive Mikhail?" Isis countered. "I need to go, he will follow."**

** "Hehehe, you need not worry so about us. We will kill him if he ever gets close." Jacques laughed.**

** "It is no laughing matter. He will kill you and your loved ones." Isis snapped. She misted and tried to take to the sky but someone was in her mind, even in areas she had blocked off. He had seized her mind and controlled her. She could not move, she could not shift, she was stuck. She struck out at the men, a blast of energy to blow them back. Gregori had to step infront of Mikhail and his concentration was lost. Isis flew from the men, hoping it was not too late to save the men and their families from their ignorance. She landed in the village, there was a small playground, long since abandoned by the children for the day. The swings hung still, the slide cold and showed no sign of the children that had left it for the night. The monkey bars stood alone, towering above all else. Isis sat on one of the swings and looked up at the moon, beautiful and majestic, and thought of Jack and Rose, whose only crime was caring about her enough to save her. A single tear slipped down her cheek when she felt a sudden brush of air. Isis stood and looked around, poised to pounce, but all she found was a white rose with a red ribbon. When Isis picked it up a piece of paper fluttered down from the slide. Isis stared in shock at the written message.**

"You or them..."


	2. Chapter 2

A horrified scream stuck in her throat and she shifted. The night air was suddenly smothering her. She had to gt away, she was not sure where to go but she could not endanger anyone else. Isis would never be the cause of someone else's death again. She felt the brush of someone else's mind against ehrs and Isis, in a panic, shut them out and continued on.

The piece of paper was crumpled in her hand and she held tight as if she let it go, ho would go after the others. As she passed over the inn a thought came to her. He only wanted her and he already had them in his sights. If she ran they would all die. Isis landed and shifted infron of the inn and she looked to the sky.

"Where?" She whispered, knowing he would hear.

"Here." two arms slid around her, strong and unweilding. It was not vampire though. Carpathian. His scent much better than the undead.

"Let go, I need to meet with someone."

"No Isis, I was given instructions from Gregori and I obey him."

"Fuck Gregori, let me go!" Isis shifted and slipped through the shadows, becoming one of them, slipping in and out of shadows to find her stalker, leaving the hunter behind. The moonlight left many shadows for her to take refuge in until she recieved word from her husband to be. It was a rose with paper again, this message was written in few words but they shook her.

_"I have a child of the prince. You will meet me in five minutes in the presence of the one you could call father... bring them all if you do not know."_

"The one I could call father?" There are how many Daratrazanoffs? She ran to Mikhail's home to find Mikhail and Jacques on the porch, hunters before them and they were giving orders of a search and rescue.

"Please! I can save them. I need to find the Daratrazanoffs!" Isis cried. Never had she felt the need to save anyone but the child was important, she could feel it in her soul, the child must be found. Mikhail turned to her, confused.

"What?"

"I know the Vampire has him. I know where to go and I need to take aid with me but only the ones I need or he will kill your son."

"How do you know where?"

"I know this Vampire. I know where to go because it is where I would go. Now I need the Daratrazanoffs"

"Why?"

"The Vampire said to come for the child and bring he who I could call father. I do not know whose DNA they had so I do not know which to bring. He told me to bring them all if I did not know. Please, if more come than them he will kill the child because that is who he is."

"How do you know the Vampire?" Another hunter stepped foreward, he looked so much like Gregori but his eyes were black.

"He has been after me for years and I have been able to stay one step ahead of him thus far but he now has something to use, after he killed Jack and Rose, there was nothing he could use. Now he has a child and asks for me to step foreward. I will do so for the child. I will go whether you all come or not but I have been asked for my father to accompany me. Four men stepped foreward, Gregori and the one who spoke and two others.

"I am Lucian, this is Gabriel. Darius is here and you know Gregori." Isis curtsied and held out her hand. The men all looked at it, confused and exchanged glances before they shook her hand. "Where are we going little one?"

"The cemetery. Where else would the undead hang out?" Isis smiled but the men all had looks akin to facepalm. They shifted and she followed suit and they all took to the sky, the men circling her, protecting her. She felt safe between them all but knew this could not last, she would hand herself over to the Vampire for the sake of the small child.

"First, there will be no trading of lives, you are one of us and we will not lose you. Second it is not a small child, he is Malek, the heir to the throne. He is young, by human standards, only gracing seventeen." Gregori's voice was like silk, soft and slipped through her mind. They landed and from her possition she moved to lead the men, showing it was her. The Vampire stood, the boy in his arms, unconcious.

"Ahh, my beloved. You have come and brought your family with you. You know I know who your father is and he has no Idea, Neither do you."

"How do you know?" Isis demanded.

"I gave the morrison group his blood. Do you remember the day Gregori?"

"I am sorry, I do not know who you are." Gregori said.

"I am Grant. We hunted together, you and I."

"Either way he does not remember. Now give Malek to Lucian and I will go with you." Isis commanded.

"Easy there dear. I will set him down here after you come and take his place beside me." Isis felt the men behind her try to seize her mind to make her stop but she threw up barriers and threw herself at Grant. Grant dropped Malek and scooped her up in his arms and they were gone, leaving the brothers behind with Malek who woke as Grant let his mind go.

"What happened Gregori?" He asked, confused.

"Your life was traded. Or rather someone traded her life for yours." Gregori whispered, pain in his chest for his newfound daughter, and slight pride for her bravery and anger at her foolishness. "

"Her?"

"yes, Isis traded her life for yours. You owe her much. Gregori snapped. It was not Malek's fault but Gregori was furious. They returned to the mountains and returned Malek to Mikhail who bowed in thnaks.

"I owe you much hunters. Where is Isis?" The offhand comment caused anger to course through the air, Gregori could no longer control his fury.

"Gregori's daughter traded her life for Maleks. We must hurry to retrieve her or she will be in great danger. The sun will rise soon so we start out. We must go." Lucian said and the brothers herded their brother to his home where even Savannah said nothing.

Isis clung to Grant as he sped through the air. He thought is was due to her devotion to him but she was scared.

"Please dear, save it for our wedding night."

"Let me go and we can keep playing our game." Isis slid out.

"Not likely. I had to do alot of work to get to you. You will stay with me this time and I will make sure I can find you. He dug his teeth into her throat and her blood filled his mouth. Her blood dripped down and fell to the earth and he liccked and sucked at the wound. She did not cry out but stayed silent, giving up hope of saving. Her life was forfeit and she was at peace as long as it saved Malek.

"No!" his voice was loud and grabbed Isis from her stupor. She shook and twisted, tearing from his grasp and she fell. He screamed as she shifted form and disapeared in the shadows. She was sluggish and her blood flowed freely.

"Please, father. I am sorry. I am weak, please. save me father." Isis stared at the stars, whispering those words to the sky. She was in pain and she was filled with Grant's parasites. The sun rose over the treetops and she hid beneath the folliage. She was burned and blistered as the sun set. She had fallen from the shadows and landed on the ground, unable to continue. She felt Grant searching for her mind, knowing he could find her from her blood. She called out to Gregori, hoping any carpathian nearby could save her.

_"Please, help me. Please father save me. Please, he s coming. I can feel him. Father!"_ Those words woke Gregori. He rose and shifted form. Instead of waiting for his brothers he left. His daughter was calling for him. She needed him. He needed to save her and he was tohe one she called to.

_"I am coming sweetling."_ he sent out the call to his daughter.

Grant was getting closer and Isis could feel him inching his way along, torturing her. Suddenly a shower of white rose petals fell on her and she knew he found her. Isis tried to stand, to run but Grant was there, leaning against a tree, watching her with an amused smile on his lips.

"Dear, must you be so difficult?"

"I am not your dear Grant. I am nothing to you. I am-"

"You are what I paid for. Yes, I took his blood and paid to have you made. You have inside you dragonseeker female and Gregori. Your mother is dead, do not worry and soon your father will be too. He has no chance against you and you will fight him."

"I refuse."

"No choice I am afraid. You will kill him or I will kill you. I will torture and kill you." Isis simply smiled at Grant and nodded her chanllange to him. He was about to tear into her flesh when he was drug from her. Gregori easy relieved Grant of his heart and inceinerated the body. Gregori turned to his daughter and stood, waiting for her reaction. Isis looks to Gregori, worried about his distance and lack of movement so she makes one. Isis runs to her father and throws her arms around him. He returns her hug and his shirt absorbs her tears. He heals her owund and kills the parasites before carrying her home.

Isis sat on the front porch, the moon was out and her parents were inside getting their other daughters ready. Gregori and Savannah adopted Isis as their own and Isis had her own room in the house filled with things she loved, like paints, and books. Gregori was astounded at the fact that she had powers, a true healer and a worker of magick. She had learned almost as much as he had in such a short time, a speed reader, even for Carpathian standards.

"Isis, why are you out here?" Savannah asked as she opened the door to go to their car.

"I am waiting for you guys. You all take forever." Isis replied, a laugh on her lips.

"Well, sorry dear but we need to look good when we go to the Prince's home. It is the first time you have been there since the battle right?"

"Yes Mom, do not worry so, I will not cause trouble."

"It is your father I worry about. He is still mad that Malek was so easily taken and that you exchanged your life for his. He has not forgiven himself or Malek for that."

"Daddy won't cause problems will he?"

"Who knows." Savannah laughed. Anya and Anastasia joined them and Gregori folowed them.

"Let us be off girls." His voice was low as if he hated to go. Isis knew that if she had not come along when she had then he would be happier to go.

_"What's wrong Isis?"_ Anya's caring voice carressed her sister's mind.

_"Dad seems loath to go. If I had not-"_

_"Stop. It is not your fault."_

_"But I endangered him and the Prince and the heir."_

_"Not your fault. He does not see it at thus and neither should you. Remember tonight might be the night we lose one another. Hold onto family as long as you can."_ Isis thought on her words. It was their eighteenth birthday and the three sisters were to be shown around to men to see if one was lifemated. Many hunters had gathered for this event.


	3. Chapter 3

They rode silently in the car and Isis looked over at the twins. They were excited to be paraded infron of the men, see if they have a Lifemate, but Isis was nervous. It may not have been her 18th but she was being included. Isis was to be shown to the men to find her own Lifemate, though Isis knew Gregori was loath to do so since he just found his daughter.

"Mother, must I go? Its really Anya and Anastasia's night." Isis pleaded. Her mother shot her a sympathetic look but shook her head.

"You know our hunters need mates dear. Everything will be fine. With the Daratrazanoffs as your family you do not think you will be protected?"

"I just- I just do not want to be the odd one. What if the twins get one and I do not?"

"Sweetheart, why would you not get a mate?" Isis sighed, her secret fear.

"I was not born, my soul was not raised in a womb but a test tube. What if I am Carpathian only with that and not compatible to mate?" Tears gathered in Isis' eyes. Anya and Anastasia looked away, having had this talk with Isis already as she shared her fears with them. They tried to put her fears at ease but they too were not sure if it made a difference.

"That means nothing. You are Carpathian, and Dragonseeker to boot. You will have a mate and God help him if I find him unsuitable." Gregori growled. The rest chuckled at his threat but Isis stayed quiet in the back with the girls.

"Here we are girls. Now, there are two other girls that are nineteen, they will be shown as well. Today is a big day for five hunters. Now, out you get, find Raven and she will place you in the room with the other girls and you will be brought out one at a time to meet your mate. Go, we will be out in the room with thte rest cheering you on." The girls filed out of the car and into the house.

"Oh! You girls look so nice this evening. Isis how are you dear?"

"Fine ma'am. Just nervous."

"No need dear its simple you need only walk into the room and inroduce yourself. Technically all you have to do is say hi and they will know. Now into this room here." The girls were pushed into a room with two other females, they both had hair the color of a raven's feather and eyes that looked worried and scared. Each girl kept to herself, not wanting to build mounting fears together. The older girls went first and then Anya and Anastasia volunteered, saving Isis from her fears and realization of them for as long as they could. Finally Raven came to get Isis and Isis was nearly in tears.

The room was full of men, her sisters and the other girls were nowhere to be seen. There was light chatter in the room when she entered but after they saw her the room went silent, the hunters seemed to lean forward to hear what she had to say. Isis' eyes landed on her father's silver ones. Afraid to speak, afraid she would not have a Lifemate. He nodded his encouragement and Isis took a deep breath to calm her nerves and spoke. She said one word, one that called to her heart, litterally.

"Sivamet" She almost whipered the word. Several of the men sighed in disapointment but one man's eyes focused on her. One man could not look away and as he stood and took a shaky step towards her she gasped. It was Malek.

"You, You saved my life. You are my Lifemate, my treasure." He nearly stumbled to her and Gregori stood quickly and moved between the couple.

"Gregori, she is mine. Back up." Malek's voice lowered in octave, demanding obediance, obediance that Gregori did not give.

"She is my daughter. You will repsect that and you almost cost her her life."

"I did not. You took her to the vampire. You let her go, you let her get near the vampire. I did not." Malek mocked. Gregori raised a hand to strike the boy when Isis moved. Ste stood infront of Malek, protecting him as a Lifemate should.

"Father, like it or not he is my Lifemate. If you hurt him you hurt me. Let us leave in peace." With each word she spoke Isis became more confident.

"Sivamet, you need not protect me, I can handle him." Malek chuckled.

"I would rather see you leave with me now than in a casket." Isis said with a smile. Malek took her hand in his and as he led her from the room she looked back to see the proud faces of Mikhail, Raven, and Savannah and the scowl from her father. She sighed, the feud would never end.

Malek led her outside to a large lake, the moon's beams reflecting off the smooth surface. They sat on the edge and simplyt gazed up at the stars, it seemed to be enough for the two of them that they had Lifemates that they were content. It was Isis to speak first.

"Malek."

"What?"

"My father hates you." Malek stared at her for a few seconds, not blinking, and burst into laughter.

"Yes, yes he does."

"Will you two always fight?"

"Probaly not. He will get over his grudge."

"I love him Malek. He is my father. Please try to get along."

"Anything for you love."

"Malek?"

"Yes?"

"How does a Lifemate act? What am I supposed to do?"

"Love me. Stay by my side. Allow me to protect you. Live as one. Children are preferred but if you would rather not then we won't."

"But you, you want children? You want me?"

"Of course. You are my other half. The light to my darkness."

"But I was born in a lab, what if I am not as much of a Carpathian then you need?"

"That means little to me. You have a mother and father, like everyone else. You are to be treasured as one of our own. I love you and that is all there is to it. You are mine and no one will take you from me."

"I was afraid you know. Afraid that I would not be enough of a Carpathian to have a Lifemate."

"Balderdash. You are Carpathian. My Lifemate and I am proud to call you mine. Especially since you traded your life for my own. Let me protect you now. Let me bear the burdon for a while. Be happy. Do what you want to do."

"I can draw? paint?"

"If that is what you wish then yes."

"I love to draw, though I have little talent."

"I call your bull. Mikhail has one of your drawings of the night sky with the owl hanging in the foyer. I happen to favor that one as well. I love the way you make the picture seem like the animals and things inside move and breathe. You are a master."

"Stop, I am blushing." Isis protested as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Malek leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I happen to like that blush." Isis turned from him, pride dictating that he should not see her blush but he pulled her to him and his mouth captured hers. His kisses were soft, but loving and soon turned to hungering need, one Isis shared and drank of him. When they parted Isis wanted to return to their kiss but she dare not be so bold.

"Be as bold as you wish with me darling." Malek laughed.

"Be careful what you wish for." Isis joked and kissed his cheek. She felt the heat in his own face and knew he was aroused. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, feeling safe and warm in his arms. Malek placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and rose, keeping her in his arms.

"I love you Isis." he whispered those words yet she heard every one with sharp clarity. She snuggled against his chest and let go of her fear, her former feelings and opened herself to him, his love, his protection. His soft laughter was the last thing she heard before drifing off to sleep as they took to the sky.

"Isis, we are home." Malek's voice was soft but compelling, pulling her to consciousness. Isis was set on her feet and she stared at the house. It wa not as large as her father's but then it was just them and they only needed a sleeping chamber. "Rooms can come later. It is a three bedroom house with the latest of technology. We only need the chamber beneath it. There is the housekeeper though. Her name is Rosmerta. Very nice. Knows of our condition and is good at keeping secrets."

"I do not fear that. I fear, I fear new humans."

"Do not worry. They will not hurt you, she dare not, though she is a friend."

"If you vouch for her so then I have no objection."

"Good. Let us go inside before the sun rises." Malek kept his voice soft to appease Isis' growing fears of not being a good Lifemate.

They made their way to the basement, waving briefly at Rosmerta and continued down to the sleeping chamber. The walls were made of earth, and the floor was dirt but it had areas with a soft blanket of moss. There was a bed, and nightstand off in the corner beneath a group of hanging moss with blooms of purple and blue. Malek nearly laughed at Isis' reaction to the room. He led her to the bed and she sat on the edge to look up at him. She felt vulnerable as he stood above her and he merely smiled.

"Do not worry so my sweet, I will show you my love, and you shall no no pleasure like that which I give you." Isis' eyes widened in shock but as he bent down to kiss her, her eyes closed, unsure if she was ready for such passions.

"Malek, I odn't, I do not think I am-" Malek did not let her finish. His mouth captured hers and time seemed to freeze as they explored each other's mouths, their tongues dancing an erotic tango, waking up hidden fantasies.

Malek stepped away and pushed Isis' shoulders till she was laying on her back. With a wave of his hand, their clothes were on the floor and hewas ontop of her, kissing her face and neck, each kiss going lower. He slipped two fingers into her core and Isis gasped.

"You are wet for me." Malek made it a statement but it was more like a decree, only for him, always only for him. His fingers moved inside of her, reaching, brushing, tantalizing. Isis writhed beneath him and whimpered. "Not yet sweet." He whispered with a smile. He took into his mouth her nipple and teased it with his tongue till it hardened. Isis was sure her heart would burst if she had to put up with much more yet he continued, pleasing and exploring her body, right when she thought she was going over he slipped out his fingers and with one great thrust he was in and froze when he heard Isis' crie of pain. He smelt the blood and knew he had been her first and she went to him with the pretense that he would not hurt her yet he had, spilled her blood and lay above her.

"I am so sorry cara. I am so very sorry, I did not know. I-" Isis held up one hand to silence his words as she got used to his size. She felt herself stretch to accommodate him and knew he was perfect for her.

"I am okay, just go slow. I got this." Isis said, her voice barely above a whisper. He moved slightly and that small movement echoed throught her, her body sung a symphony at the feeling and she moved against him, grinding, trying to entice him to start again.

"I can do no other than obey." Malek started again, rising her to a fever pitch and together they jumped off the edge, encased in eachothers arms, spasming and crying out.

Isis lay in Malek's arms and tried to get her bearings. Malek was the first to rise and Isis ran for the shower, blood dripping down her legs. Malek stared at the sheets, stained red and knew he could never be forgiven for harming her so.

_"Listen here mister, if you start woe as me I am a terrible Lifemate on me I will seriously strangle you."_ Isis' reprimand was sharp and brought him back to the present. _"All females go through this dear. You merely popped my cherry. How many of your friends can say that?""_

_"Your father"_ Malek mumbled the answer in her mind yet she burst out laughing.

"_Yeah can not wait to tell him I am not a virgin anymore."_

_"Can we put that off till we are halfway around the world?"_

_"You think distance will stop my father?"_ Isis joked. She was back after a twenty minute shower and found the bed made and candles lit. Malek was standing next to the bed a smile on his face.

"Sivamet, you get prettier every time I see you. Let us sleep and reenter the Carpathian community for the first time as a couple." Malek opened his arms and Isis ran to them and pressed her wet body against his. Her hair was still dripping water and as they fell to the bad and snuggled up next to each other and put themselves to sleep her hair soaked the blanket and sheets.

The next rising they rose together, as one being and the first thing they did was welcome each other to the world of the living with a kiss. It was short but it was sweet and held all their emotions.

"Shall we go visit your father?"

"I think we have to Malek dear." They dressed, Malek in low riding blue jeans and a white silk shirt that was open to his navel and Isis in a white dress that swept the floor around her feet and was light and flowing as it fastened behind her neck. They walked out into the night and they both took in a breath of the mysterious darkness that promised adventure and freedom. Isis took off running, knowing they were a short distance from her father's home and Malek followed close behind. Gregori was out in the yard looking at a a particular plant and writing something in a small book.

"Father!" Isis screamed. Gregori looked up and started for her, fear in his heart for his poor daughter who called for him. She barreled into him and nearly knocked him over.

"What is the matter Isis?"

"Nothing. Why would you think something is the matter?"

"You shouted my name."

'You were too far to hear a normal tone dad." Isis laughed.

"Please Sivamet. Please try not to scare us all." Malek chuckled as he approached but sobered at the glare from Gregori.

"Daddy please. He has done nothing wrong. In fact last night was so amazing. He showed me things and made me feel daddy. It wa unlike anything I have ever experienced." Isis rambled on unaware of how her words made her father cringe at the thought of his daughter having sex with a man. Malek noticed and disappeared into the house to find Savanah with her daughters. There were two males there older hunters Dracul, and Cain. The hunters stood by, unsure of how to react with new Lifemates. Malek felt for the hunters but he settled down at the table with the females.

"What is wrong? Where is Isis?" Anastasia asked.

"Outside talking to Gregori about. ugh."

"About?"

"About our sex life." Malek sighed in defeat.

"Oh! She is a virgin you know. She was so afraid to tell you but she is terrible ashamed of being virgin with no experience." Anya stammered giving away her sister's secret.

"Was."

"What?"

"She was a virgin. I did not know till, well till it was too late." The females burst into laughter and Isis strode into the room to hug her Lifemate and Gregori strode in, fury radiating off of him.

"Hello Gregori." Malek greeted.

"You have done enough I feel. Do not dig yourself a deeper hole." Gregori snapped. "And you two, did you deflower my girls as well?" Gregori demanded as he fixed the other hunters a deep glare. The two fidgeted and Malek knew non of Gregori's daughters were as pure as they were twenty-four hours before. "That's it! Death for you all!" Gregori roared. The hunters stood together, afraid of what he might to but the three daughters stood infront of their Lifemates.

"Daddy! So were are not virgins anymore, what does it matter? They are our Lifemates." Anya protested.

"DON'T! Do not use that word." Gregori shouted.

"Virgin?" Anastasia asked.

"YES."

"Virgin Dad. We are no longer virgins. We bled last night. They stuck their penis inside us and broke our hymen. We are no longer virgins." Isis nearly shouted. Gregori stepped back as if that work was his kryptonite. The hunters laughed at his reaction and Gregori retreated to another room. The girls sought out their Lifemate and each couple departed to visit his family to show they were doing well.


End file.
